Quem vai ficar com Harry?
by Roonil W
Summary: Continuação de LOVE ROLLERCOASTER. Escrita juntamente com MANDY XD . O desfecho da saga do Harryzinho confuso. SLASH. Harry/Seamus/Draco. Livre. OURO I Chall Comédia do Grimm


_Título: Quem Vai Ficar com Harry?_

_Autor: Roonil Wazlib e Mandy XD_

_Gênero: Comédia/ROmântica._

_Observação:  
- FanFiction continuação de LOve Rollercoaster de autoria de Roonil W, encontrada no perfil do mesmo.  
- OURO no I Challenge COmédia do Grimmauld Place.  
- OS personagens não são nossos, são da JUcelina Kubishéka, vulgo, JK._

* * *

**Quem vai ficar com Harry?**

Então lá estava eu, parado, sem ação. Sempre dinâmico, me vi preso dentro do meu próprio corpo. Como se minha pele tivesse vida própria e esbravejasse pelos poros: "Você não vai sair daqui!" Isso incluía minha voz (que não parecia existir) e agora, pra piorar, minha respiração (cada vez mais rasa). O fato de estar no meio de dois homens que amava de modos tão diferentes dificultava, e muito, a minha escolha.

Eles continuavam ali, estávamos conectados de certa forma pelo olhar. Os dois me olhavam esperançosos. Draco dentro do ônibus, Seamus na calçada. Eles estavam me deixando maluco! Para onde eu iria fugir? Tudo indicava que a única alternativa era: escolher. _Minha mãe mandou eu escolher esse..._ Não ia conseguir pensar. Não naquela situação. Não com a buzina insuportável do ônibus a ser pressionada impacientemente pelo motorista gordo.

Olhei uma última vez para os dois, primeiro Draco, depois Seamus, antes de saltar para a calçada. Um sorriso lindo iluminou o rosto de Seamus, mas quando ele me viu andar (ou seria na verdade correr?) na direção contrária, provavelmente, deve ter parado de sorrir. Então eu fugi. Me senti covarde, pequeno. Queria minha casa, meu edredom e minha almofadinha verde. Fui pela calçada, acho que estava correndo (não consigo me lembrar) e, parando pra pensar, acho que passei por umas três paradas de ônibus sem me tocar que precisava parar no ponto para o ônibus parar também. Virei tantas esquinas que cheguei a ficar tonto. Um dos dois podia estar atrás de mim. Ou os dois... Mas eu não olhei pra trás e não olhei pra lugar nenhum na verdade, só levantei a cabeça quando vi os desenhos com pedras da calçada e percebi que estava na minha rua. Minha almofada!

Enfiei a chave na porta, abri-a com um estrondo e fui para a cozinha, trêmulo, beber água. Mas, antes mesmo de alcançar o filtro, ao olhar de relance para a mesa, pude ver nitidamente minha silhueta coberta pela de Seamus.

E ao voltar para a sala e me deparar com duas sombras tão parecidas com Draco e eu, esparramados no sofá depois de uma transa, percebi que não podia continuar naquela casa. Precisava de um descanso dos dois. Precisava mudar-me, mesmo sendo um universitário sem grana, para algum lugar que não me lembrasse nenhum dos dois. O telefone na mesinha ao lado resplandecia a luz vinda do céu e então, atendendo à vontade divina, disquei um dos únicos números que sei de cabeça. O barulho insistente dele chamando ecoava na minha cabeça, enquanto eu parecia estar longe. Quando a voz de Hermione atendeu, levei um susto. Ela disse, um pouco rouca e ofegante:

- Será que você se incomoda... de... _Ron pára com isso..._ de ligar mais tarde?

- Mione, escuta! – falei rápido, ao perceber que ela estava prestes a desligar.

- _Isso faz cócegas..._ Harry? Hum, diga.

- Eu queria saber se você se incomoda que eu... Bem, que eu fique uns dias aí.

- _Diz pro Harry que..._ - Uma voz fraca e grave denunciava ser Ron.

- _Ron, espera_! - Hermione soltava umas risadinhas estranhas e irritantes. - Harry, o que você estava falando?

- É que está sendo meio barra pesada ficar aqui em casa... digamos... Sozinho e talvez... Eu pensei...

- _Harry, desliga esse troço!_ - Ron tinha a voz lenta e arrastada. Maldita hora em que peguei o telefone.

- Harry, escute, eu te ligo depois e...

- _Vem cá minha traçinha de Kama Sutra!_ – Ron disse pervertidamente, e Hermione pareceu sorrir envergonhada.

- VOCÊS QUEREM PARAR COM ISSO? EU NÃO ESTOU BEM, PORRA! - Dizer isso foi muito bom. Mesmo.

Silêncio. Algumas desculpas da Mione, umas reclamações de Ron e o telefone foi colocado no gancho. Talvez meus tios ainda tivessem um quarto velho ou um armário embaixo das escadas, por isso, arrumei uma mala (basicamente umas peças de roupas e alguns objetos que achei pelo caminho, entulhados em uma sacola velha).

Uma meia hora depois de arrumar tudo e ficar encarando o telefone e criando coragem pra ligar para meus tios e admitir medo e angústia, uma buzina. Na frente da minha casa, o som de uma buzina. Será que meus tios adivinharam que... Não, obviamente não. Não abri a porta, fiquei esperando a buzina insistente parar, o barulho do motor do carro parar e a campainha tocar. A campainha! Ela me lembrava do dia em que Seamus veio me visitar... _Uma visita, um fim de semana que mudou minha vida._ Gelei pensando que fosse ele novamente.

- Harry, você está aí? - Era Ron com a voz normal dessa vez.

Claro, não poderia estar transando agora no hall da minha casa. Não depois de ligar para eles quase chorando e implorar por um pouco de atenção no meio de suas sessões de sexo. Abri a porta com uma mão e com a outra fiz um gesto firme de meu braço em conjunto com minha mão. E ele entendeu perfeitamente a frase do dia: _Sem perguntas. Apenas me ajude!_

Entrei em seu carro, logo depois de trancar bem a casa. Só ali, antes de ele girar a chave na ignição, foi que eu disse com a voz fraca: "Me deixa ficar na sua casa por um tempo?". Ele deve ter tido muita pena de mim naquela hora. Seu sorriso de compaixão foi intenso, uma coisa rara em Ronald Weasley.

Uma chuvinha fina molhava a lataria e os vidros do carro, mas o barulho baixinho me irritava. Ficamos em silêncio na maior parte do caminho, e quando houve som, foi o rádio ligado e Ron, que perguntou se poderia deixar naquela estação. Quando chegamos à sua casa simples, no centro de Londres, Hermione praticamente pulou em cima de mim, assim que abrimos a porta. Depois de guardar minhas malas e recusar as ofertas de ambos ( _Quer ver futebol? Que tal um chá? Quer conversar? O Bichento está te incomodando? Porque eu posso matar ele se você quiser_ ) finalmente subi a escada até o banheiro, arrastando os pés pesadamente nos degraus.

Tomei um bom banho. Bom e demorado. Afundei meu corpo na banheira, pensando seriamente em não levantar mais. Ficar ali até meu pulmão se encher de água e... Droga! Odeio aquele barulho chato do celular vibrando e atritando com as superfícies em que permanecia.

Deixei o maldito ficar vibrando em cima da pia, como um ratinho encurralado. Até que a chamada cessou-se e consegui relaxar. Mas, logo em seguida, o celular voltou a tocar. In-su-por-tá-vel. Com todas as sílabas impecavelmente pronunciadas. Era isso que ele era, insuportável.

Agarrei o celular quando a terceira ligação seguida parou e verifiquei as 18 chamadas. Todas, e posso repetir, _todas_ as chamadas eram do nojentinho do Malfoy. Draco, meu Draco estava ligando! Tentei me controlar, mas não consegui, ainda mais com aquele troço negro vibrando na minha mão (falo do celular). Num colapso nervoso, atirei-o no vaso sanitário e puxei a descarga.

Acabei resvalando no piso úmido, me agarrei na cortina da banheira e ela arrebentou-se. Passos na escada. Me enrolei na cortina e fechei a porta. Não sem antes ouvir uma Hermione em desespero me perguntando se estava tudo ok (Bem, o que ela achava que eu estaria fazendo? Cortando os pulsos?). É claro que estava tudo _ótimo_. Meu celular junto com minhas fezes, a banheira transbordando e eu enrolado na cortina e encolhido no pé da pia. Maravilha.

Acordei cedo no outro dia. Uma segunda-feira morna, de chuva fria e calma. Estava de bom humor. Juro. Não era bom humor na verdade, era um humor automático do tipo mais eufórico, como se eu estivesse programado pra correr o dia inteiro, sem perguntas. Enfim, nada parecido com os casos de amor das novelas em que os protagonistas choram, gritam e se encolhem num canto pra ver antigas fotografias e chorar.

Mas eu, peculiarmente, queria beber. Talvez pra esquecer, talvez pra apagar, era mais uma necessidade e não uma idéia, entendem? Comecei de tarde. Enquanto Hermione e Ron estavam estudando ou trabalhando, eu achei uma garrafa de uísque. Deveria ser um presente, pois estava impecavelmente embrulhada, toda bonita, com uma fita vermelha e... Que diferença faz se eu acabei jogando todos os enfeites no lixo e todo o uísque de 12 anos garganta abaixo?

E no final das contas acabei jogando várias outras coisas abaixo. Mas estou me precipitando, é melhor começar pelo... começo? Então, quando eu ainda estava ligeiramente lúcido, uma pontadinha culposa começou a me cutucar no braço. Sabem aquelas pessoas incômodas que pedem atenção enfiando o dedo em você até chegar no seu osso? Não pensei besteiras, danadinhos. Na verdade não era bem uma pessoa, mas sim minha consciência, me lembrando que naquela hora eu deveria estar no trabalho. E logo depois partir para a faculdade.

Porém, o que fazer para justificar minha falta? Admitir a verdade obviamente já estava fora de questão. Eu até poderia dizer que minha avó faleceu e que ainda estava transtornado, mas eu disse isso nas três últimas vezes que faltei (e ninguém percebeu o excesso de velhinhas). Ou então poderia dizer que estava indo para um mutirão de ajuda aos pobres no Taiti. Mas ninguém daquela repartição tem um coração com um mínimo de sentimento, óbvio que rezariam pra que eu morresse de fome por lá também.

Mas, por que colocar a culpa nos outros? Usar os outros? Estava na hora de colocar vergonha na minha cara de bêbado e assumir um pouco da culpa pra mim. Mas não, não pensem que esse ataque de dignidade fez com que eu contasse a verdade no trabalho e na escola, na verdade fui digno o suficiente para pensar em me automutilar pra ganhar uma mísera semana de férias. Umazinha.

Com uma música qualquer do Queen berrando em meus ouvidos e as pernas muito, muito, muito trêmulas, subi as escadas sem pensar, e, com menos coisa ainda na cabeça, me soltei lá de cima. Eu me senti praticamente um colibri, mas foi só no primeiro pulo, por que logo minhas pernas se enroscaram estranhamente e eu saí rolando feito uma bola de feno escada abaixo. Me levantei e, decepcionado, percebi que sobrevivi ileso ao "acidente". Que droga! Mas não, eu não desisti. Depois de beber um longo gole da garrafa, senti-me mais confiante (e bêbado, obviamente).

Estava lá no topo. Deixei a garrafa perto do primeiro degrau. Pulei novamente, mas dessa vez, escandalizei e abri os braços. Droga! Quebre-se! Dei com o peito na escada, mas não senti dor nenhuma. Por um "milagre", minha mão entrou em uma das fendas do corrimão e quando meu corpo largou-se abaixo, senti meu pulso prender-se e, com meu peso morto, torcer. Girei os olhos e apaguei.

Imaginem a cara da Hermione quando eu acordei? Chorando, óbvio.

- O que você fez, Harry? – As lágrimas riscando o rosto, Ron atrás dela, me olhando sério e um fundo branco que deveria ser um hospital.

-Tropecei, foi um acidente – Consegui dizer antes de dormir de novo. Às vezes, até eles eram cansativos, ou era eu?

Suspirei fundo quando, ao voltar pra casa, afundei no sofá. Era terça-feira de manhã, eu estava há um dia na casa dos meus amigos e eu já havia destruído o banheiro, meu celular, a bebida de 12 anos, meu fígado e meu pulso. Tirando a parte do hospital e do médico imbecil que não queria liberar meu atestado, a dor não foi tanta comparada à conseqüência. Finalmente minhas tão merecidas férias! A repartição carimbou automaticamente um papel para Ron me entregar e mandou junto com ele, um desejo insoso de melhoras, também automático. Já a faculdade me ligou e foi mais calorosa (até o momento em que eu tentei puxar conversa e eles bateram o telefone na minha cara).

Acreditem ou não, Hermione chamou Victorie, a sobrinha deles, para passar o dia com ela em casa, ou seja: Eu, Hermione e Victorie fazendo um bolo. Foi divertido, confesso, até a tardezinha chegar e junto com ela, e antes de Ron, Draco Malfoy, com rosas e vinho tinto. Filho da mãe!

Primeiro, Hermione atendeu a porta e disse que eu não estava, tudo segundo minhas súplicas prévias de que, se Draco ou Seamus aparecessem, era para dizer que eu tinha morrido. Mas o sacana do Draco disse que eu era previsível o suficiente para ter fugido para a casa dos melhores amigos. Ok, admito, ele me conhece.

- Se eu sou previsível, acho então, que você supõe muito bem que não estou afim de ver a sua cara. – falei antes mesmo de alcançá-lo na porta.

- Isso é pra você. – ele me disse estendendo um buquê de rosas repolhudo. – E isso é pra nós dois. Vinho é...

- Obrigado. – disse pegando as rosas de qualquer jeito, mas sem me afastar para ele entrar.

- Harry, eu não... entendo você. Foi só aquele cretino do Finnigan chegar e te dizer uma dúzia de palavras bonitas e pronto! A mágica aconteceu!

- Não foi isso, Draco. A gente terminou antes de ele chegar, e você sabe muito bem quais os meus motivos. E também sabe que o maior culpado entre nós dois é você. – falei praticamente gritando.

- Eu? Harry, eu trouxe flores e vinho para você e você sequer me convidou para entrar!

- Ora essa, me poupe, Malfoy! Primeiro, não se faça de vítima, eu já disse o quanto detesto isso – olho firme pra sua cara abismada, mas sua expressão só me motiva a continuar. – Segundo, eu não o convidei para entrar porque nós estamos na casa dos meus amigos, que, se você bem se lembra, costumava tratar mal na escola. Sim, eu ainda guardo ressentimento. E terceiro, você acha que tudo se resolve com sexo? Esse vinho claramente quer dizer: "Vamos transar, Potter?" E você provavelmente acha que tudo vá se resolver assim, mas não vai.

- Você ensaiou tudo isso? – perguntou irônico. Ficamos em silêncio por um momento e pude ouvir as risadas de Hermione e Victorie da cozinha. Estavam fazendo guerra de farinha.

-É por isso que não dá pra conversar com você! – falei com raiva. Ele sempre tem que dizer coisas sarcásticas no meio de conversas sérias.

- Eu não vim com intenção de simplesmente transar com você, Harry.

- Não? Pois eu posso ler nitidamente nesse rótulo: "Transa engarrafada. Safra: 1985".

- "_Tia Mione, o que é transar?"_ – escutei a vozinha aguda de Victorie perguntar da cozinha. Pude visualizar mentalmente e com perfeição o rosto corado de Hermione e seu indicador enrolando uma mexa de cabelo.

- E sabe por que estou dizendo isso? – continuei. - Porque você já olhou cinco vezes para o volume nas minhas calças, mais precisamente na altura do zíper, mas nem perguntou o que houve com meu pulso – um sorriso sacana apareceu na boca fina de Draco, e, mesmo achando sexy, aquilo me irritou bastante. Me irritou o suficiente para bater a porta na cara dele (E devo admitir que eu sempre quis fazer isso com alguém que merecesse).

Subi para meu quarto, as palavras de Draco ainda ecoando, agora junto com minha dor de cabeça. Pude ouvir mais algumas palavras vindas da cozinha como _"ainda não"_ e _"sementinha"_ e também _"cegonha não é bem real"._

Mais dois dias se passaram e Hermione continuava insistindo numa maldita idéia de me levar num maldito curso da maldita matéria supostamente "interessantíssima", ainda mais no meu estado explosivo (isso inclui berrar às três da manhã e quebrar alguns objetos de decoração). Os vidros eram meus preferidos, faziam um barulho gostoso e rascante. Confortavam minha raiva pela situação em que eu estava. Mas eram surtos que logo passavam. Hermione continuava com aquela expressão de _"Sério, você não está bem, Harry!", _enquanto Ron era o que dizia _"Talvez se você o deixasse em paz um pouco ele melhore"._

O telefone tocou na quinta-feira pela manhã. Já estava prestes a estourá-lo contra a parede, se não fosse Ron me distrair na mesa do café e Hermione atendê-lo.

- Ele... Ele está no... – Me olhou com os olhos arregalados procurando por alguma reação minha.

Me desesperei e fiz negativo, risquei meu pescoço com o dedo indicador, pulei esquizofrênico. Não, Draco mais uma vez não!

- Pois é Seamus, ele não veio pra cá não... – Ela continuava me olhando. Eu girei os olhos. Seamus também? Dá próxima vez que me encontrar com eles vou ensinar a palavra "tempo", vai ser fácil de aprender se eles não olharem para minha bunda e sim pros meus sentimentos.

-Sim... – E com uma cara de cansaço, Hermione apertou o botão do viva-voz. A voz que ecoou pelo recinto era meio rouca por causa da ligação, mas tinha um fundo de sentimento, como uma agulha furando minha pele.

-...meio impossível de isso acontecer, quero dizer, comecei ligando pros tios porque era o único número da lista da cidade. Antes de baterem o telefone na minha cara, me deram o número da faculdade, que me forneceu o número do seu emprego, que me forneceu o número de um médico (e nessas horas eu já estava preocupado), mas liguei várias vezes pro seu celular e imagino que ele esteja boiando na salada de frutas. – Eu estava sorrindo, Hermione séria, Ron comia seu cereal. – O fato é que acabei falando com a Luna, tanto tempo que não falava com ela e descobri outro número. Um tal de Geoffrey me atendeu, a gente bateu um papo, ele pareceu se interessar pela minha história e do Harry, mas acabou dando seu número Hermione e...

- Seu louco! – Hermione soltou um grito abafado. – Geoffrey é meu chefe! Como você pod...

- Hermione, espere um... – deixei escapar. Tarde demais. Senti meu estômago despachar todo café da manhã pro intestino.

- Harry? Harry é você? Harry! Meu Deus! Você não sabe quanto remoí nossa história e decidi... Harry, eu quero você. Se você estiver aí, atenda, por favor.

Até Ron me olhava ternamente. Hermione me alcançou o telefone.

- Seamus, tempo. Só preciso disso. Me dê tempo e as coisas vão melhorar. Prometo.

Desliguei. Senti meu coração voltar ao ritmo normal depois de capotar dentro de meu peito. Me senti mais vivo, sabe? Uma coisa que acontecera pela última vez, numa certa visita de um maluco irlandês...

- E aí? Se animou? Vamos pro cursinho? – Hermione iluminou-se.

Um. Só um segundinho de alegria e depois Hermione e aquele curso de nerd estraga-prazeres!

- Mione, - disse Ron de boca cheia, espalhando farelos de torrada sobre a mesa – dá um tempo! Sério. Nem eu que sou seu namorado vou nesse seu curso de Bioquímica Orgânica Atômica Quântica.

- É Bioquímica Quântica Organo-Nuclear! E você não vai porque simplesmente não consegue levar as coisas a sério. Nem sempre se faz um curso extracurricular para se divertir, apesar de eu achar bastante interessante e...

Escapuli sorrateiramente da mesa porque percebi que as orelhas de Ron estavam ficando vermelhas e os cabelos de Hermione começaram a esvoaçar mais que o normal. Subi animadamente as escadas para colocar uma roupa descente. Estar na fossa – e sem um grande motivo aparente, admito – não significava ter que usar moletom e camisa manchada de molho. Achei um jeans no meio do conteúdo estranho da minha mala e depois fui à caça de uma blusa de Ron. Uma apertada de preferência, por que ele tem os ombros bem mais largos que eu. Nessa hora os berros dos dois já eram bem audíveis.

- _Aposto que posso levar o Harry num lugar melhor que o seu curso! _– gritou Ron lá de baixo.

-..._que tal amanhã à noite? _– escutei só o final da frase de Hermione.

Ei! Eles estavam discutindo o que fazer comigo sem eu estar lá? Como se eu fosse... sei lá, um boneco?

- Não pense que só porque não saímos à noite não sei me divertir! – pude ver de cima da escada Ron abrindo os braços e estufando o peito, parecia um tucano macho acasalando.

- Então isso implica no fato de que eu não sei me divertir? Ou que eu acabei com a sua diversão? – A voz de Hermione esganiçava-se nas últimas sílabas das palavras.

- Não, estou falando de mim mesmo e... – Ron começou a corar. Eu estava descendo as escadas e parei. Sentia saudades daquelas brigas, geralmente minhas costelas doíam de tanto rir com cada coisa que saía do atrito daqueles dois.

- Fique sabendo, Sr. Ronald, que não é somente pelo meu ávido interesse nos estudos, que é claro, você não consegue entender, que eu sou uma nerd chata. Eu sei cantar, dançar e ser feliz!

- Sozinha?

- Quem disse que sem você significa sozinha? Existem mais pessoas no mundo – As narinas de Hermione estavam dilatadas ao extremo, mais alguns minutos e ela queimaria Ron com uma rajada de fogo.

- Oh, claro! Quem sabe um jogador de futebol famoso e musculoso, não? – Ron levantou da cadeira e jogou a louça do café na pia como se fosse de isopor.

- Não, prefiro alguém com cérebro!

Silêncio. Percebi que estava na hora de eu entrar em cena, mas minha presença só ressaltou o início da discussão: Para que lugar levariam o fofo boneco Potter para passear?

- Então tá, Srta. Química Biofísica Nuclear! Duvido que você conseguirá acompanhar a mim, a minha cabeça oca e o Harry no Kokobomgo Merengue Club. – falou pausadamente as últimas três palavras, fechando tudo com um sorrisinho sensual.

- Amanhã à noite? Beleza! – arregalou os olhos e subiu as escadas. Olhei pra trás pra me certificar de que ela não abrira buracos nos degraus.

- Vai ter que dançar! Tô pagando pra ver! – Ron meio trêmulo gritou.

- Ótimo! – Foi o último som que ecoou pela casa antes do silêncio instalar-se.

O Kokobomgo Merengue Clube tinha uma fachada de néon brilhante na qual um mexicano descansava sob a sombra de um cacto, enquanto seu enorme chapéu cobria uma coisa enorme entre suas pernas (pelo menos foi o que imaginei). Pude ver Hermione revirar os olhos enquanto entrava pela porta estreita de mãos dadas com Ron. Lá dentro, abacaxis gigantes estavam pintados nas paredes enquanto um palco vazio tinha os refletores voltados para si.

Homens sem camisa, apenas com mangas compridas e cheias de babados, passeavam por entre as mesas e uma música caribenha flutuava no ar. Ron sorriu satisfeito e gritou para podermos ouvi-lo:

- Eu não disse que era legal?

Mais uma vez Mione revirou os olhos e saiu em direção ao bar, parecendo entediada. A seguir, pedi a bebida mais forte que tivessem e me joguei num dos pufs praticamente escondidos em um canto.

Um homem alto e musculoso subiu no palco e começou a fazer os cortejos da noite. O povo aplaudia com umas boas doses de tequila nas idéias. O homem me lembrou a gravura com luzes de néon na entrada do lugar. Não pela roupa, ou pelo chapéu, mas pelo volume das calças. Fiquei me perguntando se ele estaria com algum enchimento ou se aquilo era natural mesmo, quando percebi que era a única pessoa sentada do lugar. Todos dançavam um ritmo quente e marcado, cheio de instrumentos e sons diferentes.

O palco continuava vazio. Ron fazia trenzinho na maior animação com as pessoas do club. Hermione também estava no meio da multidão, mas segurava um copo de mojito e permanecia estática.

Foi com muita dificuldade que em levantei e me deixei arrastar por Ron até o meio da pista. Tinha muitas coisas em que pensar e tinha que dormir. Havia dormido só doze horas naquele dia, precisava de mais sono profundo.

E como se não bastasse, a grande multidão de dançarinos amadores "altinhos" e Ron, tentando requebrar as cadeiras mais parecendo um lêmure realizando formas geométricas com o corpo, levaram-me de arrastão para cima do palco.

Era um bolo de gente se esfregando uma nas outras. Ron feliz da vida sorrindo abobado, esticando o pescoço pra se mostrar pra Hermione, enquanto o homem-volume encoxava-o sem ele perceber.

E naquela batalha contra corpos dançantes, consegui chegar à borda do palco e estava pronto pra pular quando uns tambores começaram a tocar freneticamente e, levantando os olhos, avistei Seamus. Ele estava lá. Uma calça xadrez, um moletom colado no corpo, um tênis surrado... Sorriu quando me viu. Tarde demais pra fugir. Me senti num labirinto de pessoas vivas, minha bunda a prêmio.

Seamus não me veria feliz! Não daria o gostinho a ele de perceber que me fizera feliz! Tempo! (acho que acabei falando em voz alta essa palavra).

Avistei Hermione ao longe, ainda no bar, um pouco mais animada. Sentei na borda do palco e amarrei a cara. Seamus não se atreveria a chegar perto, não mesmo.

E eis que mais uma vez a vida me põe num show de comédia do tipo: "Torture o Harry e concorra a prêmios!". Enquanto os tambores se intensificavam avistei outra pessoa.

Era Draco. Lindo, gostoso e imbecil como sempre. Era Draco. Com uma calça de couro preta, uma camisa de linho branca e sapatos escovados. Os cabelos platinados penteados para trás, algumas mexas caindo pela testa. Meu objetivo mudou.

Agora era Draco que estava pedindo um pouco de atenção, sim? Pois bem, ele veria que dos meus incríveis olhos verdes por quem ele supostamente se apaixonara, não rolaria uma lágrima. Foi quando ouvi a voz aguda de uma cantora do lado oposto do salão ecoar nas caixas de som ao redor do palco, que me levantei.

O palco tinha menos gente e conforme a letra da música corria, comecei a mover meus ombros e entrar no ritmo.

_"Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena_

_Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena"_

Comecei a requebrar os quadris, tentando não pensar no que eu estava fazendo. No caminho para frente do palco, arranquei as maracas coloridas das mãos de um dos dançarinos e comecei a chacoalhá-las. Uma mão balançava lentamente por causa do pulso torcido. Mas era por um bem maior e isso não me irritou no momento.

_"Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena_

_Hey Macarena"_

Parecia que na última frase do refrão o povo entrava em polvorosa e gritava: _"Hey Macarena!". _Macarena era um clássico, óbvio. Mas eu nunca havia dançado e ainda mais em cima de um palco. Não estava impressionando ninguém, por que nenhum dos dois, Draco ou Seamus, havia me visto lá.

_"Se metio con dos amigos_

_Macarena tiene un novio que se llama_

_Que se llama de apellido Vitorino,_

_Y en la jura de bandera el muchacho_

_Se metio con dos amigos"_

Já estava craque na dança. Já havia pensado no que fazer quando os holofotes iluminassem o palco. Copiei alguns passos do homem ao meu lado e com o palco quase vazio, exceto pelo homem-volume, Ron (ou seria um lêmure?) e por um homem aparentemente travestido.

Chegamos ao refrão. Cruzei os dedos, rezando pra que os dois me vissem.

_"Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena_

_Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena"_

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena_

_Hey Macarena"_

Arranquei minha camisa bem na hora em que as luzes nos focaram. E, virando-me de costas, comecei a rebolar. Deus, eu sou um merengueiro! Fechei os olhos enquanto ouvia a multidão gritar feito louca. O que eu tinha feito? Agora sim, tinha chamado a atenção. Só não imaginei que Ron e seu sorriso abobado fossem fazer o mesmo. Juntos, sem camisa, dançamos toda Macarena, enquanto (percebi de rabo de olho), Draco olhava de boca aberta, Seamus olhava de boca aberta e Hermione olhava e ria MUITO.

Quando a música acabou, Ron e eu descemos do palco, suados e, arfando, ele disse:

- Cara, preciso beber alguma coisa!

Caminhou até o bar, pediu alguma coisa e se sentou ao lado de Hermione. Os dois sorriram e depois começaram a gargalhar de verdade depois de um comentário dela. Ele se inclinou no balcão e a beijou com ternura. Depois do tempo que levei para me acostumar, acabei achando os dois juntos uma graça. Mas logo pessoas começaram a dançar mambo na minha frente, vários casais rodopiando, e então não os vi mais. Alguém cutucou meu ombro, me virei e vi Seamus sorrindo divertido.

- Como você está _caliente_ – disse, erguendo as sobrancelhas, cômico.

- Me desculpa, mas isso não tem graça – falei seco e fui me refugiar de novo nos pufs.

Pude ver de longe ele perguntar algo para Ron e meu amigo responder. Mas só pude ler em seus lábios alguns trechos como "detesta ser o centro das atenções"; "você deve lembrar que desde Hogwarts ele"; "era pra só _você_ estar aqui" – e logo após dessa frase lançou um olhar rascante para Draco.

Depois de um tempo enchendo a cara num cantinho do Kokobomgo, obviamente tive que ir ao banheiro me aliviar. Qual não foi a minha surpresa ao me deparar com Draco lavando as mãos na pia e olhando pelo espelho para minha cabine assim que saí? (Nenhuma. Pelo menos nenhuma grande surpresa na verdade por que eu estava esperando que mais cedo ou mais tarde ele viesse falar comigo).

- Surpreso? – perguntou daquele jeito sedutor, como se estivéssemos começando tudo de novo.

- Nem um pouco, Malfoy. Eu já tinha te visto. Sabia que iria acabar vindo atrás de mim.

- Não seja pretensioso, Potter. Eu acho que... Eu até poderia acreditar que quem nos uniu foi o destino, sabe?

- Destino? – perguntei, logo caindo na gargalhada. – Draco, você é uma das pessoas mais descrentes que eu conheço. Juro que acabei de te ver com um turbante na cabeça servindo de assistente da Trelawney.

- Depois você diz que sou eu que não levo as coisas a sério – ele falou empinando o nariz.

- Draco, por Deus, você nunca acreditou em destino!

- Pois agora eu acredito, por que o que mais poderia nos levar para esse mesmo bar ridículo?

- Pára de mentir! – gritei irritado. Um cara entrou no banheiro, mas, quando olhou para mim, encostou as costas por um momento na parede de azulejos e depois saiu correndo e berrando. – Quer saber? Da próxima vez apareça com tamancos e uma melancia no pescoço e talvez eu acredite nessa história.

A porta bateu com estrondo quando o mimadinho do Malfoy saiu. Me lembrando de uma coisa, abri a porta do banheiro e gritei, para que ouvisse minha voz por cima do som:

- E você está me devendo um celular!

Depois de uns minutos me recompondo, deixei o banheiro sem nem ao menos olhar para os lados e arrastei meus amigos até o lado de fora da boate.

- Chega por hoje – declarei passando as mãos no cabelo.

- É. Cara, acredita que a Hermione fala alemão quando tá chapada? – perguntou um Ron nada sóbrio, mas carregando Hermione pelos ombros.

- _Halt Maul__Saukerl! Ich bin nicht betrunken!¹_

- Viu?

Coloquei a cabeça no travesseiro desejando imensamente que o colchão fosse feito de areia movediça e me engolisse por inteiro. Quem olhava de longe até poderia achar graça, confesso. Mas minha situação não tinha nada de engraçada. Em cada rosto dos dois homens, eu vi a história deles, tão íntimos e tão partes de mim... Era como se uma das minhas pernas se dividisse em duas e elas quisessem disputar a única vaga em meu corpo. Merda! Eu não posso ser um tripé!

E então, eu acordei. Era cedo, senti um pouco de dor no corpo, mas minha cabeça não doía. Afundei mais uma vez no sofá da sala e avistei o aparelho de som ao lado.

Hermione e Ron só tinham cd's calmos e de um rock clássico e romântico. Foi com muita dificuldade que achei alguma coisa grunge que prestasse ali no canto da gaveta de CDs. Então, meus velhos e bons amigos, meus bêbados e certinhos amigos despertaram para uma manhã cinzenta e entediante que lhes aguardava com uma boa ressaca e Nirvana a todo volume.

Ah! Desligue isso, pelo amor de...

Só se você pedir "por favor". Em alemão! – Não pude deixar de ressaltar. Os cabelos volumosos de Hermione pareciam um pinheirinho de natal recém tirado da caixa: Espaventado ao extremo e cheio de picadinhos de papel colorido e serpentina que sobrevoaram os ares do Kokobomgo na noite anterior.

Vai se ferrar, Harry! – Ron vinha logo atrás de sua namorada. Ambos inchados de ter apagado à noite e não ter dormido o suficiente. Hermione pálida, depois de colocar os bofes pra fora no baú da entrada da casa, onde normalmente ela guardava casacos. Por sorte o ramalhete de flores que ganhei de Draco deveria estar lá. E a transa engarrafada também.

Eles não almoçaram. Acreditem ou não, tive que ficar ouvindo as lamúrias de Hermione e Ron no sofá o dia todo enquanto eu massageava meu pulso cuidadosamente, depois de piorar a situação dele depois de balançar as maracas ao som de Macarena.

E aí a campainha tocou e revirou meu mundo, juntamente com meu estômago, minha calma e meu pulso (que com meu pulo de susto, depois de uma manhã pacata, torceu mais uma vez). Ron e Hermione, dois _ótimos _amigos, me culparam por seu desânimo porque eu simplesmente os acordei mais cedo, então eu mesmo deveria abrir a porta. Tentei explicar inutilmente que poderia ser um dos dois e que eu não gostaria de vê-los, mas Ron gritou comigo e disse que se eu não me levantasse eu seria obrigado a vê-los se amassando na minha frente.

Então, sem escolhas, eu abri a porta. Claro que não era nenhum dos dois, eu previa. Mas mesmo assim, a visita era esquisita. Uma abóbora gigante bem na soleira da porta, estática. Até cheguei a pensar na idéia de que talvez eu tivesse dormido tanto tempo, ou passado tanto tempo com meus amigos que o ano passou sem eu perceber e já estávamos no dia das bruxas. Acorda Bela Adormecida, acorda pra vida!

Me controlei pra não dar com a cabeça na parede. Olha só no que eu estava pensando? E em meio a minha crise "deu nó nos neurônios", a abóbora se levantou. Sim ela tinha pernas, ergueu a cabeça, sim o cabinho verde era sua cabeça e eu reconheci na hora o garoto que vestia a fantasia laranjada. Lindo e safado. E, como adivinhando meus pensamentos sobre Hallowen, Seamus pergunta:

- Doces ou travessuras?

- Ah – suspirei tentando parecer indiferente. – Oi, Seamus.

Ele ensaiou alguns passos de sapateado sobre o capacho e não pude resistir. Comecei a rir, primeiro tentando me conter. Mas depois estava me apoiando, com o pulso machucado na porta e me curvei sobre meu corpo, gargalhando. Por Deus, tinha uma abóbora gigante sapateando (muito bem, como todo irlandês que se preze) na minha frente!

Hermione e Ron ouviram minhas gargalhadas, fechei os olhos por alguns minutos e limpei umas lágrimas com o braço normal. Quando ergui os olhos, Seamus estava afastando-se pelo gramado sapateando. E, quando estava prestes a fazer um passo de balé, ele esbarrou sem querer em um borrão preto ao longe, que na hora eu não consegui distinguir por causa das lágrimas de riso.

Eram dois caras. Dois caras que ouviam punk e eram os escrotos da vizinhança. Eu conheci os dois porque podia ouvir de longe os gritos que vinham de uma quadra adiante. Como todo gay que se preze eu tinha que admitir, eles eram exóticos, mas bonitos. Mas fediam e tinham um horrível gosto pra música. Tinha medo de passar perto deles porque... E quem se importa comigo agora se, no momento em questão, Seamus esbarrou em dois deles na calçada e quando desperto de meus pensamentos depravados avisto uma abóbora sendo chutada como se fosse um monte de esterco? Seamus! Eles iriam desfigurar meu lindinho! (E isso foi quase um grito histérico de biba).

- Que diabos vocês pensam que estão fazendo? – perguntei avançando pra cima dos caras. – Deixem minha abóbora em paz!

- Ih! Sujou, sujou! – disse um deles.

- Você também tá chapado, cara? Pensei que fosse alucinação ou... – falou o segundo.

- Se vocês não saírem agora eu juro que chamo a polícia – ameacei.

- Porra, vamos embora!

Os dois saíram correndo no meio do chuvisco fino de Londres. Seamus gemeu e ajoelhei-me para chegar mais perto de seu rosto.

- Tudo, ok?

-Dá pra... você ver se todas as sementes estão no lugar? – disse, fazendo cara de doente terminal.

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, as luzes dos postes foram acesas uma por uma, iluminando aos poucos o sereno frio que caía.

- Eu tô bem. Talvez minha casca fique um pouco machucada, mas de resto eu tô ótimo – ele falou, se levantando.

- Então eu... vou entrar.

O ajudo a se levantar com o meu braço bom e ele dá uns passos mancando.

- Tem certeza que não quer uma carona? O Ron pode te deixar em casa ou...

- _Não posso não! _– o ouvimos gritar lá de dentro.

- Eu tô tranqüilo, Harry. Olha, eu posso parecer crianção às vezes, mas... Cara, eu não desisti de você! Foram horas juntos, que justificaram anos.

_Pra mim também! _- gritei por dentro, enquanto apenas sorri para ele e falei para se cuidar. Protegido na varanda, pude ver uma abóbora manca se afastar, e minha roupa molhada pesava, e fazia frio.

Foi depois de tomar um bom banho quente, enquanto tentava tirar imagens de bares e luzes em que rodopiei com Seamus dias atrás, que resolvi tomar uma atitude. Não, eu não iria dormir, nem quebrar vidros e muito menos sair pra dançar. Já havia feito muitas revoluções na casa de meus amigos amados e não podia mais empurrar com a pança essa história. Juro que senti vergonha de mim mesmo quando olhei pro gesso no meu braço. A que ponto eu havia chegado? (Acho que a resposta pra essa pergunta era: o fundo do poço onde era meu lugar). Mas ouvir uma batida violenta de porta tirou-me de minha caminhada em direção a um precipício frio e jogou-me de volta no quarto. Enrolado somente com a toalha, ouvi uma voz sexy e desdenhosa, que vinha da porta de entrada no andar de baixo, xingar Ron à minha procura.

A risada de Ron ecoou por toda a casa e logo depois Hermione se juntou a ele. Desci as escadas para ver o que havia de tão engraçado. Passei por uma figura estranhíssima com um pingente verde anormalmente grande e fui para a sala de estar, onde estavam os dois.

- O que houve? – perguntei curioso.

- O Malfoy... O... Malfoy, Harry... ele quer... – Ron soltou uma gargalhada e ficou todo vermelho – Quer falar com você.

Mais um ataque de risos. Ouvi um som forte, de saltos batendo no chão e, quando me virei para olhar, me deparei com Draco. Meu Deus, o que eu fiz! Eu criei um monstro! Draco estava com tamancos holandeses, daqueles de madeira e pontudinhos e uma melancia pendurada no pescoço. Uma melancia!

- Surpreso agora? – ele perguntou com cara de poucos amigos.

Minha boca escancarada havia respondido a pergunta.

- Draco, eu...

- Pois bem, acho que agora você consegue acreditar, não é? - Deu um passo, o salto estalando no chão. Me lembrou a Sra. Weasley com roupa de domingo.

- Que você é gay? Com certeza! - Ron ainda contorcia-se no sofá.

- Sobe. - Me afastei e apontei pras escadas. Draco me olhou com as sobrancelhas levantadas, divertidamente surpreso.

Subi logo atrás e entrei em meu quarto. Ele entrou também. Fechei a porta

- Então você conseguiu, aliás, depois de tanto esforço você conseguiu não é? - Sentei na cama somente de toalha e o observei cansado. - Como o garoto mimado que você é, bateu o pé... Ou melhor, os tamancos e quis porque quis o brinquedinho Potter que vem com uma casinha e faz boquete!

- Por favor, Harry! Deixe de se fazer de bicha incompreendida! - Ele largou os tamancos longe.

- Eu? - fuzilei-o com o olhar.

- É, você mesmo!

- Ah, tudo bem! Então deixe sua bichinha aqui sozinha e... como você disse? Incompreendida. - Quase soletrei a última palavra. - E vá procurar um garoto de postura digna de seu corpo e sua mente, ambos estupendos, claro!

- Você não tem o direito de... - Ainda bem que por um milagre divino sua frase foi cortada. Na verdade o milagre se chamou "rompimento do cordão que sustentava a melancia" e além de uma frase cortada, presenciei uma fruta espatifada no carpete cor de sobremesa, tão bem cuidado por Hermione.

- Harry, - recomeçou ele. – se tem alguém que eu acho digno do meu corpo e da minha mente você sabe muito bem quem é. Pelo amor de Deus, eu pendurei uma melancia no pescoço! Uns desgraçados de uns punks ficaram rindo de mim quando calcei os tamancos. Eu fui atrás de você no ônibus, no bar e agora aqui. E...

- Ahá! – gritei como se descobrisse eu grande mistério. - Então você admite que sabia desde o começo que eu estaria no Kokobomgo?

- Admito. E, se você quiser esclarecer tudo nós podemos nos encontrar amanhã no refeitório da faculdade. Se não, eu vou sair por aquela porta e não pretendo te ver nunca mais.

- Ok – falei depois de pensar por um tempo, enquanto Draco olhava para a péssima vista da minha janela.

Ele veio em minha direção, daquele jeito sedento com que tantas vezes procurou minha boca, e segurou meu pescoço. Sua boca pousou macia sobre a minha, seu cheiro de cigarros e perfume caro trouxeram lembranças e a única coisa que pude fazer foi abrir minha boca para deixá-lo me beijar.

- Amanhã, às sete – falei abrindo a porta para deixá-lo sair.

Deixei espaço para Draco passar por mim, mas ele parou em frente à porta. Tive que girar o pescoço para olhá-lo, pronto para perguntar por que cargas d'água ele havia empacado como uma mula, quando vejo Ron. Qual foi minha surpresa ao ver meu melhor amigo parado em frente à porta com um copo na mão. Por isso Draco não se mexia, encaravam-se surpresos, Ron mais corado, óbvio.

- Er... água? - Ron olhou para os lados freneticamente, previ que fosse para encontrar um bom buraco para se esconder. Mas como ali só havia eu de toalha, Draco com os tamancos na mão e uma melancia espatifada no chão, desisti do pensamento. Estivera espionando.

- Tsc Tsc, Weasel!

Draco esgueirou-se pela lateral e desceu as escadas com aquele ar de Deus Soberano, que eu tanto gostava. Dei um passo para os fundos do quarto. Foi um único passo e o que veio depois confesso que foi um pouco turvo e enevoado.

Passaram-se mais ou menos doze horas nesse estado de torpor obscuro. Como se estivesse numa nuvem de fumaça, caminhando em linha reta, temendo por um precipício. Digamos que o início de meu estado vegetativo começou com esse passo pro lado da melancia espatifada, a fim de recolher a sujeira e, o final do transe, foi o passo na calçada de pedra. Passo esse que me lembrou o dia em que saí de casa para acompanhar Seamus quando fui surpreendido por Draco, quando fui corrompido a um estado extremo de... Sem mais lenga lenga, vamos ao que interessa: Uma segunda-feira, meu último dia de atestado médico.

Acordei cedo e me arrumei automaticamente. Saí de casa depois de abraçar Ron e Mione como se, quebrando suas costelas, estivesse dizendo: Obrigado.

Meu destino era a faculdade. Achei a calçada e... acordei. Voltei para casa correndo num acesso de bexiga cheia.

_- Então, ele vai estar lá e aí..._

Ron bateu o telefone no gancho tão fortemente quando me viu entrar novamente na casa que Hermione chegou a guinchar. Seus olhos arregalados me encaravam nervosamente. Fingi que nada fosse. Deduzi que ele deveria ter ligado para Seamus, como pensei que o fizera quando fomos ao Kokobomgo. Mas, fingi que não desconfiava de nada, afinal de contas, o prédio era somente para alunos, os quais possuíam o cartão matriculado de entrada. Seamus não o possuía.

Cheguei a minha familiar faculdade, rumei para o prédio privativo e subi até o terceiro andar pelo elevador. Draco ainda não estava lá. Depois de uns dez minutos, ele chegou com uma caixa com embrulho vermelho em mãos.

- É pra você – falou me entregando o presente. O desembrulhei curioso e encontrei um celular. Não, não era um celular. Era o celular mais hi-tec, modernoso e mais multifuncional. Ele provavelmente funcionava até como microondas.

- Não fez mais que a obrigação, Draco. - Aí eu abri um sorriso. Que burro que eu fui! Tinha que ter pegado minha cara de bobo e cravado no porta-recados. - Exatamente. Como _sempre_ tentando me comprar - digo enfurecido.

- Eu... - Ele pareceu frustrado e enfiou as mãos no cabelo tentando se conter. - Escuta, Harry. A gente não veio aqui para fazer as pazes?

- Pois é, e quanto você trouxe para comprar meu perdão? Tipo, quanto você acha que ele vale? - Senti minhas narinas dilatarem, meus olhos semicerrados focados em Draco.

- Eu acho que você está supervalorizando o seu perdão, isso sim. Por mais que eu faça milhares de idiotices você simplesmente banca a bichinha cretina que se vê divida entre dois caras – mas na verdade está adorando a situação.

- E você é a bichinha cretina que morre de ciúmes porque está perdendo seu homem pra um irlandês muito melhor que você. - Aquilo pareceu um arroto que estava tentando sair há dias. - Poupe-me de seus julgamentos, Malfoy. Nós dois sabemos que as coisas não funcionam dessa maneira.

- Sabemos? - ele perguntou com ironia. - A única coisa que eu sei é que eu cansei, Potter. Simplesmente não agüento mais.

- _HARRY_ - ouvi gritarem lá de baixo. – _HARYYYY!_

Muitos, muitos alunos estavam reunidos no pátio bem cuidado do prédio privativo, reunidos em torno de vários pontos amarelos no chão e... O que Seamus estava fazendo com uma caixa na mão? Logo depois percebi que ele, com cascas de banana, formava a letra "O". Mas havia mais letras antes dessa e foi num espasmo, como se estivesse recebendo uma entidade, que descobri a frase feita com cascas de banana, provavelmente proveniente do grande caixote de lixo ali por perto, de autoria de Seamus: "HARRY, EU TE AMO".

Os alunos riam, gritavam, batiam palmas. Uma verdadeira festa em prol de Seamus e de um tal de Harry. Amor homossexual sempre foi moda e "bonitinho" aos olhos dos outros.

- Que patético! – exclamou Draco me despertando, enquanto eu relembrava todo o alfabeto que fiz com Seamus. – É sério que você prefere o Sr. Casca de Banana à mim? Você sabe o que eu posso te proporcionar enquanto ele... De que mesmo ele trabalha?

- Isso não vem realmente ao caso. Eu quero o que está aqui. - E coloquei a mão em seu peito. Ainda senti o leve desconforto que o corpo sexy de Draco me causava, mas estava extasiado demais com o que acabara de ver para realmente pensar em sexo.

Os gritos haviam cessado e, era óbvio, Seamus havia entrado no prédio. Avistei, uma última vez, Draco e seu orgulho estampado na ponta de seu nariz empinado. O sol que entrava pela janela contornava-o com uma luz brilhante. Mas não era Malfoy que me faria feliz. Existia um brilho maior que respondeu boa parte de minhas perguntas que já estavam mofando sem solução.

Percebi num último segundo que eu era o resultado deles dois. Era um pouco dos dois, era uma parte deslocada do universo. E, então, me devolvi para eles. Me emancipei de certa forma, e do que haviam feito de mim, me reinventei. De um jeito que só em compreendi na hora. Mas, não sei como, nem por que, mas na hora, enquanto corria pelos corredores até o momento em que parei em frente a um elevador e de costas para outro, sentia que abóboras faziam todo o sentido. Um elevador marcava a subida de alguém, _alguém_ vinha a meu encontro. Passei as mãos pelo cabelo, num último movimento de cansaço e vitória.

Ding! – disse o elevador alegremente enquanto eu pulei de susto. Eu sabia muito bem o que iria acontecer, mas meu coração palpitava com força. Virei-me teatralmente para o elevador à minhas costas. As portas se abriam tão rápidas quanto uma lesma. Aos poucos vi um par de tamancos surgindo e perguntei-me naquela hora "Será que Seamus também está usando tamancos? Até porque, depois de experimentá-los, Draco simplesmente aderiu à moda." Mas era uma garota. Uma maldita garota. Ela deu um tapinha no meu ombro, então eu deveria estar com uma cara de desamparo tremenda.

E então eu podia desmoronar ali no tapete bem cuidado entre os dois elevadores. Cair desfalecido. Quem sabe terminar sozinho seja meu destino? Pelo menos Ron e Mione estariam de braços abertos para um amigo fracassado. Talvez se eu começasse a me drogar e... _Ding!_ Se tudo corresse bem eu poderia acabar a faculdade logo e talvez... Se estivesse num vídeo, eu voltaria uns segundos para me certificar se houve um segundo ding! Ou foram carambolas da minha cabeça? Mas a imagem de Seamus escorado no espelho ao fundo do elevador que acabara de se abrir às minhas costas me impediu de pensar em drogas novamente. Eu já estava rindo só de vê-lo.

Eu entrei no elevador. As portas se fecharam. Meus joelhos ainda tremiam um pouquinho, estava ofegante. Seamus arfava o peito. Pálido. Veio até mim, estendeu os braços, meu peito juntou-se ao dele, nossas bocas estavam quase se colando e... Ele alcançou finalmente o botão do térreo, apertou-o e voltou a sua posição inicial.

- Você está cheirando a banana. - Eu disse. Logo pude ver seus dentes brancos embelezando seu sorriso bem desenhado.

- É, até onde a gente vai por amor, não?

- E posso saber quem é a felizarda? Ou seria, o felizardo? - Me apoiei no espelho do elevador, meus braços na altura das orelhas de Seamus, um em cada lado de sua cabeça. Nossos narizes já se roçavam. Minhas calças se apertaram.

- Garanto que felicidade é a última coisa que os dois pombinhos vão sentir na coordenação. - Confesso que não esperava essa resposta de Seamus. Mas ele nem havia aberto a boca, na verdade havia aberto sim, mas estava esperando meu beijo caloroso que viria em segundos, não fosse pelo zelador horripilante do prédio, parado à porta do elevador, nos olhando impetuosamente.

- Sinto muito, Sr. Filch, mas dessa vez você _infelizmente_ não terá nenhuma vítima para mandar para a coordenação. – falei sorrindo – Ele está comigo.

- Então nesse caso acho que o senhor irá receber, no mínimo, uma notificação. Isso se não for suspenso por manifestações ofensivas de afeto.

- Ora essa, deixe de ser preconceituoso! – disse Seamus começando a ficar com raiva.

- E vocês dois chispem daí – resmungou o velho nos cutucando com a vassoura.

E, então, saímos correndo pelo corredor principal rumo à porta de vidro que nos levaria para a melhor segunda-feira da minha vida. Mas, no meio da corrida, senti o braço de Seamus na minha cintura e, parando de soco, encontrei a boca dele atacando a minha. E logo nossas línguas entraram em sintonia.

Me lembrei da nossa primeira vez juntos, dos nossos beijos, das nossas poucas horas, da insistência de Seamus, de como ele fora paciente e...

- Eu te amo seu irlandês demente.

- Acho que as bananas já foram o suficiente pra representarem o amor por hoje, não?

- É, por hoje sim. Mas temos uma vida pela frente. - continuei caminhando.

- Temos? - ele me olhou curioso, daquele jeito de moleque que dá vontade de...

Eu apenas sorri. Seamus e eu, um grande sorriso brilhante. Juntos pro resto da vida. Depois de tantas idas e vindas, de frutas e leguminosas, de risos e choros. Eu consegui sorrir. Porque tudo se encaixou e porque correr de um Filch de saco cheio pelo corredor da escola era a melhor coisa do mundo.

Até, claro, eu e ele darmos de cara com a porta de vidro que, obviamente, a gente não viu que estava fechada.

* * *

_Anos depois:_

Draco Malfoy formou-se em administração e depois do mestrado e do doutorado, lançou a maior fábrica de calçados femininos do Reino Unido (e referência mundial quando se trata de tamancos). Hoje ele vive em um dos prédios mais luxuosos de Londres junto com seus "aprendizes". Ele nunca mais comeu melancia.

Ron e Hermione Weasley tiveram sete filhos e foram morar na França. A casa deles é torta e as paredes são feitas de prateleiras com livros e mais livros. O mais novo já queimou as sobrancelhas na lareira num descuido de Ron e Mione que discutiam sobre uma torradeira. Hermione tentava explicar sua pane com leis da física. Ron apenas dizia que fora a mais velha, já adolescente, que vomitara dentro. Eles vão a um clube de merengue todo fim de mês.

Harry e Seamus têm duas casas, uma em Londres (onde moram com sua filha, Janis) e uma na Irlanda (onde mantêm uma plantação de abóboras).

Janis já quebrou os dedos quatro vezes, todas batendo em garotos da escola que insistiam em chamar seus pais de veadinhos. (Mal sabem eles qual o filme da Disney preferido de Harry). Por mais curioso que pareça, os pais desses garotos são os punks que um dia bateram em Seamus. Pelo menos a nova geração soube se vingar.

Seamus ainda tem a mania de cortar cuecas de Harry, e ele está pensando seriamente em montar uma fábrica pessoal.

Seamus é diretor de cinema e já possui um globo de ouro em cima da prateleira. Harry ainda tem problemas na ligação do pulso. (Mas Seamus sempre o ajuda quando precisa usá-lo com vigor).

O planeta continua girando, fazendo o tempo passar, os dias correrem e as estações vigoraram. Mas Harry sempre agirá conforme seu tempo e sua cabeça (mesmo que para isso as pessoas precisem passar pelos maiores desafios do mundo). Afinal de contas, o que seria de nós sem a intromissão de outras pessoas em nossas vidas?

_¹__Cala a boca, seu porco imundo! Eu não estou bêbada!_

* * *

N/A: Essa fic foi escrita pelo messene em conjunto por Roonil e Mandy. So, isso foi o que nossas mentes insanas puderam criar em uma semana e meia poucas horas por madrugada, sob pressão prum chall, mas convenhamos, valeu a pena.

Esperamos que vocês tenham gostado! Reviews engrandecem nosso ego, tanto aqui quanto no profile de MAndy XD.

Abraços e esperem mais parcerias! /o/

**PRÊMIOS DO CHALL:**

Melhores Cenas ;D -- **http: /img70 . imageshack . us/img70/1213/melhorescenasquemvaificji1 . jpg**

Ouro :D -- **http : /img291 . imageshack . us/img291/4601/ouroquemvaificarcomharrhs7 . jpg**

**(Eliminem os espaços, sim?)**


End file.
